For some time, people have performed critical interpretation of ancient documents. Seeking an explanation from ancient documents is generally referred to exegesis. The exposition of the meaning or purposes of an ancient document by painstaking detailed examination is generally a time consuming processes.
More recently, translation from one language to another has been made easier by computer- or web-implemented translators. In these translators, words or phrases in one natural language can be associated with words or phrases in another natural language. However, the accuracy of such translations may be negatively impacted due to the wide variety of knowledge and expressions of that knowledge.
While computer- or web-implemented translation is for translation from a natural language to another natural language, translations of computer language are common in the computer industry. Translation from one high-level computer language to another high-level computer language may be performed by a source-to-source translator. Furthermore, computer programs known as compilers convert source code written in a high-level computer language into object code written in a low-level computer language. Compilers generally involve very detailed syntax and rules for the source code, and thus the range of expression is more narrowly defined than in natural language-to-natural language translation.
However, computer programs, among other forms of computer readable listings, are generally more difficult for humans to easily understand in comparison to natural language expression. For example, unless source code is substantially manually remarked by a programmer, it may be difficult for another programmer who is not the originator of the source code to understand the meaning expressed. In other words, the subsequent programmer may have to perform a painstaking detailed examination, which is generally a time-consuming process, in order to understand the meaning expressed in such source code.
Additionally, it may be a time-consuming process to generate documentation to explain how the source code operates. For example, technical writers tasked with developing documentation for programs may not be computer programmers, and thus the exchange between programmer and technical writer to produce documentation for a program may be substantially time consuming.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide means that speeds up the process for converting a computer readable listing into a more natural language description of the expression of the listing.